<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>(i know) what you fantasize about by londoneyedgirl</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26952106">(i know) what you fantasize about</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/londoneyedgirl/pseuds/londoneyedgirl'>londoneyedgirl</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>stories inspired by [15]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>60일 지정생존자 | Designated Survivor: 60 Days (TV 2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Missing Scene, Seduction, Vulnerability, could be a</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:26:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,492</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26952106</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/londoneyedgirl/pseuds/londoneyedgirl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It isn't hard to seduce acting president Park into falling into bed with him.</p><p>| or, oh yeongseok is a man on a mission</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Park Mu-Jin/Oh Yeong-Seok</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>stories inspired by [15]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/397132</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>(i know) what you fantasize about</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i wrote this a while back, when i watched the show a while ago, and then completely forgot about it. since i haven't been able to write lately, i was looking through my works in search of inspiration and ran across this! fixed some mistakes and did some editing but this is about it</p><p>this ship is so sexy btw. it's not my fault lee joonhyuk and ji jinhee are both so gorgeous and had great chemistry in the show</p><p>title's from grind me down by lilianna wilde (the remix version, if u please)</p><p>hope you enjoy it!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It isn't hard to seduce acting president Park into falling into bed with him. The man is incredibly high strung, the perfect example of the 'fish out of the water' expression. And no matter the presence of the staff there to help him, they only make him feel even more out of his depth.</p><p>That's where Yeongseok comes in. Although not new to the politics scene, he’s in a somewhat vulnerable position: surviving the bombing, being a young politician and being put on the spot to have a speech ready at the memorial… He’s <em>perfect</em>. </p><p>Perfect for acting president Park to finally, <em>finally </em>feel like he’s doing something.</p><p>Yeongseok will go so far as to call it easy. All he had to do was ask, in a pleading tone, that president Park have dinner with him. Surely the man wanted to go home as soon as possible, home to his wife and children, home to the place that he didn’t really call home; but, from what little he heard about what kind of man Park Mujin is, the man has a strong need to do good, and be helpful. And Yeongseok knew that the man wouldn’t pass on the opportunity to not only do good, but help Yeongseok, especially if he mentioned needing something, <em>anything</em>.</p><p>Dinner goes as expected. It doesn’t take much manipulation to get the conversation directed back at the president, just a little mirroring of emotions here and there, and he gets the man to drink a glass or two, to loosen his tie a bit, to get a little closer to him than they had gotten so they could safely talk about matters at the blue house and such. It’s no surprise that when the car pulls into a stop in front of his building to drop him off before taking the president home, that Park accepts Yeongseok’s offer to come up for a coffee.</p><p>Way past the subtle touches, of which he had already exhausted through the entire dinner and on the drive to his place, he stands just a little bit too close to Park when giving him a glass of water while they wait for the coffee to be done; takes him by the elbow to the couch, and sits down close enough to the president that their thighs are touching all the way to their knees.</p><p>And with the way president Park gulps down his water, avoiding looking at Yeongseok in the silence that’s settled between them for the first time tonight, Yeongseok knows that the president has understood Yeongseok’s intentions, and very likely feels the same way.</p><p>Carefully, Yeongseok reaches with a tentative hand to gently take the empty glass from president Park’s hand. The president lets go of it without much of a struggle, and a sense of satisfaction settles within Yeongseok. <em>So this is how it’s going to go, then,</em> he thinks to himself, a small smile fighting to make its way to his face. He stands up slowly, as one would to avoid spooking a nervous animal, and he crosses the short distance between them and the table. There, he frees his hand from the glass he was holding, and then he turns.</p><p>President Park’s head is bowed down, hands laced between legs, elbows resting on his knees. He doesn’t move, not even with the sound of glass hitting glass, not even with Yeongseok’s soft steps making his way to him. Park Mujin only looks up when Yeongseok’s feet are nearly between his, his head just a few inches away from Yeongseok’s hips. His eyes are wide and just on the right side of glazed, cheeks slightly flushed, and Yeongseok can tell that he <em>really </em>wants this.</p><p>A hand is placed on top of Park’s head, fingers running slowly through the silky locks of hair, and president Park only flinches a bit, though he gives his satisfaction away with the flutter of his eyelashes. Still, he pulls away, unconsciously and consequently giving Yeongseok more room to get closer to him, now stepping into the space between Park’s legs. “I- I can’t do this. Assemblyman Oh, I can’t do this.”</p><p>“But president Park…” Yeongseok allows himself a little shaky sigh, showing just the right amount of neediness he knows he needs to show in order to get what he wants. “You’re the only one who understands, the only one who can make it better. Please, help me feel better.”</p><p>It seems the man’s entire frame trembles at that, and Yeongseok reaches out once again for the man although to no use, for the president pulls away once more. Instead of allowing the intimate touch, he looks at one of his hands, resting neatly on his knee - more specifically, looking at the ring on his finger.</p><p>And that, well… that can be solved.</p><p>Without a second thought, Yeongseok goes down on his knees, eliciting a small, panicked and surprised look from Park Mujin. But his face goes for the president's hand, and all the while maintaining eye contact, he puts the president's ring finger into his mouth, allowing it to go further inside until he can wrap his lips on the bottom of it. Then, he uses his teeth to pull on the ring, and he slowly pulls it off, before putting it aside safely.</p><p>The president's eyes are wide and yet, seem to be especially set aflame after Yeongseok's little demonstration.</p><p>Park Mujin gives in not long after that.</p><p>When president Park lays him down on his bed, it seems he does it with as much caution as possible: carefully controlling the fall, hands cradling Yeongseok’s head, knees positioned on each side of Yeongseok’s hips and avoiding letting too much of his body weight rest on Yeongseok. If this were another moment, another scenario, another <em>world</em> - he’d tell president Park that he’s had worse, that he’s strong, that he doesn’t have to be so careful with him. But that wouldn’t work.</p><p>This isn’t about what Yeongseok can take - it’s about what president Park <em>needs</em>. “Will you take care of me?”</p><p>Park’s breath hitches, and one of his hands drop to his shoulder, before sliding down Yeongseok’s arm and finally coming to settle on Yeongseok’s hip. </p><p>“Yes. Yes, I’ll take care of you.” And with that, Park Mujin cups his cheek with his free hand and presses his chapped lips softly, yet firmly, against Yeongseok’s.</p><p>Yeongseok allows himself to get well and truly into the moment, conscious that he doesn’t have to pretend or worry about anything, anymore - at least, not right now. No, now that they’re here, in his bed… He’ll get what he wants, there’s no doubt of it. So he takes the chance to be as vulnerable as he can never be, letting Park take care of him like president Park needs, and like he, himself, has needed for so long but never allowed himself.</p><p>His clothes fall away from his body before he knows it, bare skin against bare skin, and he revels on how warm president Park’s body feels against his, like it’s burning, like he’s catching on fire. Until then, he’d been keeping his eyes closed, not quite sure why, but once he opens his eyes, he can’t bring himself to keep them closed once again. There’s something in Park’s eyes that makes him feel so utterly, completely safe - and he knows there’s no way, that’s not possible, no one can make him safe but himself, but Park Mujin gives him a fairly believable illusion, if only for the moment.</p><p>“President Park…” He can’t help but call out, and when he feels Park tense under his hands and against his own body, he instantly corrects himself, the name spilling out of his mouth like he can’t control himself. “Mujin…”</p><p>Mujin’s mouth latches onto the place where his neck meets his shoulder, open mouthed, tongue as warm as the rest of his body, as the look in his eyes, as the way he <em>is</em>. </p><p>Yeongseok’s hands are clinging to the man, open palms roaming the skin that’s displayed for him to touch and to feel and to own, even if only for less than a night, a few hours at max. When Mujin brings his lips back to his, they kiss, hot and wanting.</p><p>And there's nothing like the feel of Mujin against him, inside him, his voice in his ear, the low moans and encouragements to tip him over the edge along with the soft hand that wraps around him eventually.</p><p>He has a vague recollection of the two making their way to his bathroom to clean up, Mujin's arm wrapped around his waist nearly the whole time. But the only thing he registers before falling asleep is feeling warm pressed to Mujin's side; and the sight of the moonlight creeping in through a small gap between the curtain and highlighting Yeongseok's pale hand on Mujin's tanned waist; and the weak, nearly pointless thought: <em>mission</em> <em>accomplished</em>.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i don't remember the details of writing this lmao it's been so long but what i DO remember is that the ring scene was inspired by fanart (which i don't have a link to anymore, unfortunately).</p><p>i'm on twitter @londoneyedgirl, hmu if u like!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>